


Fun and Games: Tag

by dragonofdispair



Series: Roads [35]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games among Decepticons are a bit…different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games: Tag

Barricade didn't look up at the little purple pest as he strutted into the room. It reminded him of one of those stupid birds with the disgustingly large tails trying to impress one of the females of its species. He hated the comparison. Hated that he'd been on this planet long enough to even make the comparison. 

And he hated Rumble.

He hated all of them. He hadn't said as much in the mere days since the communications officer and his symbiots had landed, but they all knew Barricade hated them. But they were Decepticons -- they wouldn't do anything about it unless Barricade worked up the nerve to do something with his hate.

"You're stupid."

Barricade just glared at him.

"You were supposed to protect Frenzy, and he died."

"Frenzy lost to a bunch of pathetic squishies," A pause, then with an extra dose of malice, he added, "According to the squishies' reports afterwards, the frenetic little glitch decapitated himself with his own shuriken."

Mechanisms in the drone's arms slid and shifted -- half forming a set of piledrivers before sliding back into place. 

Ooo... did I hit a nerve, Barricade thought, then immediately hated the thought as that was a pathetic human saying.

"At least he didn't fail at being a Decepticon, slagsucker." Rumble hissed. 

"I wasn't aware failure _got_ more dramatic than unintended suicide during what should have been the easiest battle he'd ever been in," Barricade growled dismissively, thinking that would work Rumble into a real, well, frenzy.

But Rumble didn't take the bait. Instead he just grinned smarmily at the black and white. "Then why did Scorponok decide _Optimus_ _Prime_ made a better Decepticon than you?"

Barricade contemplated his claws. Deactivation at the hands of this cassetticon's master just might be worth it just to shut this glitch up. Light gleamed off the sharp metal as he very carefully weighed the pros and cons. 

"Ooo... did I hit a nerve?"

That. Was. _It_.

He looked into Rumble's optics. With one last smirk, the cassette turned, already transforming, and bolted. Barricade was less than a tick behind him.

Because in addition to hating the glitch, Barricade was a Decepticon who loved to chase -- and now Rumble was _running_.

 

fini


End file.
